Zalgo vs The Challengers
by BrandenTheKing
Summary: This took me awhile while i was doing some other business at kongregate but at last i finished now enjoy this story about my old enemy, Zalgo...


Now than Zalgo started walking around the woods minding his own business, he started like searching something on like a laptop that he took from a man that he killed," Now who is bitch and where did she come from?" Zalgo said, while he kept searching on the Internet he heard something behind him." I know you're there so come out of your hiding place or suffer my powerful wrath." Zalgo said, than a man came out of the bushes. He looks like a handsome man with golden armor and sword.

" You're the powerful demon in the universe?" the man said, than Zalgo turned around and he put the laptop down," Why yes, that is correct." Than the man raised his sword out in anger," NO I'M THE MOST POWERFUL DEMON!" than the man took out his golden shield with like a demon symbol on it," Oh please, you don't know who are you dealing with… Quino." Zalgo than took out his demonic chaos sword," Try giving me your first attack… I dare you." Zalgo started smiling evilly. Than Quino threw a holy grenade," EAT THIS!" than Zalgo grabbed the holy grenade and he literally ate it," Delicious and no holy powers and other things can't affect me that's why you don't know who you're dealing with."

Than Quine shoot out a black beam at Zalgo, but Zalgo blocked it with his chaos force shield," Is that all you've got? PATHEDIC!" Zalgo started laughing and then Quine took out a huge power upon his head," TAKE THIS DEVIL DOOM NUKE!" but then Zalgo teleported behind him and absorbed all of his energy," I'll take that energy thank you." Than Zalgo teleported far away and blast the nuke and soon Quine died with it," Pfft, pathetic… now that was very easy and now that started to bored me and wasting all of my time."

Zalgo than started walking away kept on searching," Now who the hell is she and where did she come from?" than Zalgo stopped walking, he starred at the laptop screen and what he sees is the woman he was looking for," Ah so her name is, Seshiru… at last I've been searching for that bitch for a few months now… where did she come from." Zalgo started to read Seshiru's documents, all of her documents. Like her friends, family, all of it. He never missed any word that he read, he read the words perfectly.

" So she started the wild fire trying to kill my old friends… Jeffery Woods and my most oldest friend… Slender Man…" Zalgo started to remember a long time ago when he entered Slender Man's home world. Killing his Mother and Father. Zalgo chuckled when he remembered that," Ah well that was good times for me doing that… but I didn't have a chance to kill him and his three brothers." Now Zalgo started walking while he is still looking at Seshiru documents. He laughed a little when he read some things on her documents like she killed some people.

So now Zalgo just closed the laptop and he said," Xixor come out I have a job for you." Than Xixor came, he look like a handsome demon warrior with no demon armor but he does have a sword on his back," Yes what is it Zalgo?" Zalgo than said," I have some troubles from some female hunter name Sally and I want you to bring her alive cause I have some plans for her." Xixor nodded than he disappeared.

Few minutes later Xixor came back with a female hunter statue," Here she is just press this button and she'll be unstoned." Zalgo gave Xixor some gold coins and a power amulet, the power amulet gives the wearer more power and strength." Good now I have another one, bring me one of Demon leaders Demon Mages D.N.A." Xixor disappeared than few minutes later he came back with a jar of some blood," Here it is the Demon Mages D.N.A just what you wanted." Zalgo took the jar and gave Xixor a bag of gold coins and a power ring," Your very good at some missions you did well Xixor." Xixor put his hand on his sword," Good now time to destroy you." Xixor took out his sword and then he shoot out a black beam and Zalgo. But Zalgo blocked it with his chaos force shield," FOOL YOU DARE TO ATTACK ME!"

Zalgo shoot his blast at Xixor but Xixor teleported behind him and he started to absorb Zalgo's energy and life force. But nothing is happening," You can't absorb my energy Xixor… but your giving me energy of your power whikle your absorbing not just my energy and life force… but my chaos virus which no mortal and immortal can't stay with it." Xixor's eyes widen but before Xixor does anything else Zalgo got up and stabbed him with his sword," You have 50 minutes to find a cure… or you'll die." Zalgo threw Xixor far away from him and Zalgo then disappeared.

And then Xixor started to heal himself only his injured spot," Stupid demon I will kill you for that." Xixor then disappeared finding Zalgo. Zalgo started looking at Seshiru's documents but he read more of it," This must tell me where the fuck she came from but if it doesn't tell me I'll be pissed." Zalgo kept on looking and he can't find where she lives," God damn it where is her location?!" He kept on searching until finally he stopped searching," I-I-Is this her location?" He starred at the word " Ganzou" saying that is where she lives," The forever changing sky… the Gonzou has plenty of layers and they are called Kazumis naming each Kazumi that are after the author or artist that has creating it in the Rairu Seken… ah so that's just what I was looking for."

Zalgo smiled showing his big sharp white teeth," At last I have finally found her location… I'll go there later for right now I have important business to do." Zalgo closed the laptop and put it away and he started walking until a white and red cat appeared in front of him," Are you the strongest demon in the universe?" The Cat said," Why yes I am and why do you ask?" The Cat showed Zalgo a picture of a blue demon," Well many demons wanted to face you so this demon is your opponent." Then Zalgo started laughing and said," Oh that demon looks so pathetic… tell him to face me and I'll try to kill him… this better not waste my god damn time."

The Cat disappears and soon a few minutes later the blue demon appeared in front of Zalgo," YOU SON OF A BITCH I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY FAMILY!" The Blue Demon said, Zalgo laughed and said," Well than since you wanna kill me than I guess you go try to use your first attack on me." The Blue Demon started to think of something than he said," No you go first cause if I try to attack you, you'll block it." Than when Zalgo was about to do something, another demon appeared right by The Blue Demon," You will never beat two of us." Zalgo starred at the two demons then he took out two orbs out of his hands," Two against one, this isn't a fair challenge but I'LL DEAL WITH BOTH OF YOU!" Zalgo blasted the two orbs at both of the demons but they both blocked it," Now let's try this one." The Blue Demon said, than he opened a big portal that can absorb souls into it. Than the other Demon summoned a Thunder Demon," YOU DARE TO CHALLENGE US WELL YOU SHALL DIE!"

Then the Thunder Demon shoot out a thunder attack at Zalgo, but Zalgo blocked it," IS THAT THE BEST YOU'VE GOT!" Then some new demons appeared in the battlefield and some of them opened some new portals and so Zalgo is now pissed off cause they are starting to annoy him," I'LL KILL YOU ALL WITH MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" Zalgo raised his hand and than a huge disc appeared so when he finished charging his disc he threw it at the demons but when it's still coming at them it turned into millions of huge pieces like theirs millions or more so they all hit the demons but some dodged them," TAKE THIS ZALGO!" A Random Demon shoots out a blast at Zalgo but Zalgo blocked it and teleported behind him," I'LL TAKE YOUR DAMN ENERGY THANK YOU!" Zalgo absorbed the Demons energy than he backed away and he transformed.

Huge spikes came out of his back and he just gotten a little stronger," BEHOLD MY FIRST FORM!" Before Zalgo can do anything, another Demon came out and absorbed Zalgo's energy but when he backed away from Zalgo the Demon felt weak now. Zalgo started laughing because nobody can't absorb anything from him except his chaos virus. Than a demon woman came out and cured the Demon that was infected from Zalgos chaos virus," You can't even absorb anything from this bastard just like my mother told me the stories when I was a child."

The Woman took out her sword and charged at Zalgo," I WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY WHOLE FAMILY YOU UGLY DEMON BASTARD!" Then Zalgo grabbed her hand with the sword she is holding, and Zalgo grabbed her other hand and he started like sniffing her until his eyes widen," Ah, so your still a virgin. Good thing I left you alive and soon you became the queen of divine hell." Zalgo smiled and he disappeared with the woman.

Then Zalgo and the woman appeared in a strange place which the skies is all red and bloody and there are lots of trees and their the only ones there," Welcome to my special place which is with nobody around but you and Me." Then the woman took her sword out and lung herself at Zalgo," YOU SICK BASTARD GET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKING PLACE!" Zalgo grabbed her than pinned her down to the ground," Now, now let's not do this with violence just no violence… now that your with me I think I'll make my little fun." Then Zalgo covered himself with her by some black cloud, which means that Zalgo is doing something to The Divine Queen… privately.

Now Zalgo is back at the woods walking," Now I have y own Queen in my world now." While Zalgo is still walking, Xixor appeared in front of him," ZALGO I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Then Zalgo starred at him like he doesn't want to fight because it's gotta waste his time," Haven't you learned Xixor?" then Xixor said he wants a rematch," A rematch… HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh well you're my first challenger saying that you want a rematch… my first time hearing a challenger saying a rematch."

Xixor looked at him in surprised," What!" Xixor said, then Zalgo starred at him," Oh yeah you didn't know about that… I killed many mortals and immortals and some surrendered and never wanted a rematch and they never challenged me again… so you're my first man that ever said that wants a rematch." Xixor then pointed at Zalgo and said," You start this fight." Its like Xixor doesn't care he just wants to face Zalgo.

Zalgo took out an orb on his finger and became huge and he shoots it Xixor. But Xixor absorbed the orb and he started to get some energy from every living thing and Xixor then took out a dragon fist and charged at Zalgo," DIE!" but then Zalgo just blocked his attack with one finger,"… HAHAHAHAHAHA YOUR ATTACK IS SO WEAK!" Zalgo then grabbed Xixor's arm and he brake it then he toss him right by a rock," Whats wrong Xixor… having problems of fighting me… or is it because you're not even strong enough against me?"

" Curse you." Xixor said, then he started to absorb Zalgo's powers but all he get's is his chaos virus," Did you forget that you can't even absorb my energy except my chaos virus Xixor?" Xixor kept absorbing then he said," I don't care about that virus thing." Then he stopped and said," Now other challengers can absorb your energy. Zalgo chuckled a bit then he laughed," YOUR SO STUPID YOU KNOW THAT! Every time someone absorbs my chaos virus it regenerates more." Xixor then took out what it looks like an age bomb and when he brought that he blew up Zalgo and his world and everything was destroyed.

Except Zalgo, he survived from the blast and soon he brought his world back to where it was," You weak pathetic fool only my weakness can kill me… but Branden will know what it is soon… farewell Xixor." Zalgo disappeared and Xixor disappeared to Brandens place where he started talking to him but Branden said he doesn't know but he said he'll know what's his weakness at the final battle with all of the chosen ones… the final battle for the whole universe.


End file.
